The Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group is a national clinical cooperative cancer group primarily involved in the treatment of patients with unresectable cancers mostly using chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and immunotherapy. Boston University Medical Center as an active member of ECOG accrues approximately 90 new patients per year to study on some 25 different protocols. We have initiated protocols for ECOG in several diseases, primarily lung cancer and leukemias. Dr. Straus is co-chairman of the Lung Cancer Committee and chairman of ECOG Study No. 3575 to study the effects of Cytoxan and Methotrexate vs. these two drugs plus C-parvum in advanced lung cancer. We have developed an extremely accurate data management system to facilitate both the care of patients on study and accurate acquisition of data. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Straus, M.j., A design for combination chemotherapy in lung cancer with increased survival. Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Onc., 17:C-9, 1976. Straus, M.J., and Straus, S.E., The pharmacokinetics and radiation hazard of tritiated thymidine in man. Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res., 17:29, 1976.